


Red string of fate

by MushiMushiMushroom



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Gods, Humor, Japan, Legends, M/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Romance, is not accurate to actual red string of fate legends, made up a lot of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiMushiMushroom/pseuds/MushiMushiMushroom
Summary: There is a legend known throughout Japan as the ‘Red string of fate.’ It tells of an invisible red string that is tied around the pinky fingers of two people. This symbolised that they were soulmates- they were fated to be together, fall in love. This was all thanks to the god of love, Mitsuhide Akechi, who would tie the red strings of fate between people who were suitable for each other. But he himself, had never fallen in love. This is his story.
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide/Chousokabe Motochika
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Red string of fate

**Author's Note:**

> ...Alright. Explanations. I kinda inherited this work from a certain someone, and it's here if I ever want to add onto it, I guess. I can't say that I have plans at the moment, but it's still here, so that's something.
> 
> Well, enjoy the writing that wasn't originally mine.

“Argh, not again!” grumbled Mitsuhide Akechi, the god of love, as the red string holding two wooden picture boards together came undone. _This person just isn’t compatible with anybody!_

Mitsuhide was currently trying to tie the fate of Motochika Chousokabe, a high school student, to someone else but the red string either snapped or unravelled, symbolising a short-lived and unsatisfying romantic relationship. He had tried to tie him with women and men, young and old, but nothing worked.

This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, but in the end even those people had ended up in romantic relationships.

“So why isn’t this working?!” exclaimed Mitsuhide frustratedly, tossing up the picture boards in the air unprofessionally. The boards came toppling back to the ground soon after, some hitting his head on the way. 

Rubbing his head aggravatedly, Mitsuhide sighed. Motochika was a good-looking, (mostly) well-behaved, young man, so he wasn’t sure why he led such an uneventful love life. His informants had even said that he had been confessed to a few times! 

He frowned. _Well, it looks like I’ll just have to pay him a visit._ He didn’t mind though- going to the human world was always fun. The heavens were just so old-fashioned and boring!

Before he left, Mitsuhide noticed something lying on the ground and carefully picked it up. It was his own picture board, empty as can be. He specifically looked at the hook lacking a red string. 

He sighed. _How ironic was it that the god of love was not destined to fall in love?_ He had tried tying his own red string of fate many times but the string always snapped or unravelled. 

He gently placed the board back on the ground and got back to work. 

_Maybe one day...._ he thought wistfully.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving his comfortable home, he stepped out onto the soft dirt outside. Numerous Japanese red maples surrounded his home making for a breathtakingly gorgeous scene, especially when paired with the beautiful god who lived in this area.

Luckily, if you were a god you had the privilege of designing the area and home you lived in. Mitsuhide had chosen Japanese red maples (symbolising peace and serenity), and Japanese bell flowers (his favourite flower) to line his home **.** His actual house was designed after a Japanese temple **,** with long arched roofs, polished wooden corridors, and the like. It was a very relaxing place to be.

The actual city where gods and other mystical beings met up and conversed could be accessed through a large, blue portal. Each location in heaven had one. The city was the main crossroads for any immortal who wanted to visit whatever location they desired. And of course, no mortal could visit heaven- even if they knew it existed. 

Stepping through the portal, he found himself in the heaven’s bustling main city. His eyes skimmed the many advertisements for good luck charms and the numerous stalls selling small trinkets. The smell of fresh meat buns and other hot snacks wafted past his nose, making his mouth water. Mitsuhide quickly shook his head, trying his best to not to get distracted.

Skilfully evading the many flying gods and mystical creatures around him, he quickly made his way to the portal to the human world. There was quite a long line, spanning from the portal all the way to a major shopping centre. The reason for this line was so the guards could take note of who and for what reason people wanted to visit the human world. There could not be too many immortals in the human world at any one time, otherwise it could upset the equilibrium between the two worlds. 

Luckily, gods were first priority. Making his way through the crowd (“Excuse me! Coming through!”) he finally made it to the portal and eagerly stepped through. Immediately afterwards, he found himself surrounded by the beautiful skyscrapers and buildings of modern day Tokyo, Japan. 

Mitsuhide spun around in the air eagerly, taking in all the sights, smells and people. He had come to the human world many times (for leisure and non-leisure reasons) but it never ceased to amaze him. 

He loved the humans who inhabited this world as well- they were all so unique, extremely fashionable and had the most interesting hobbies. When pairing people together, he of course took into account their personalities and interests, though sometimes he found that people with opposing personalities had the strongest bonds.

As he spun around, he noticed something peculiar on the ground beneath him.

Someone seemed to be staring at him.

Mitsuhide immediately dismissed the thought. _No, that can’t be it! Gods are invisible to humans!_

Yet the man’s gaze seemed to be so intensely strained on him.

Mitsuhide felt his palms start to sweat. 

He tried flying to the left.

The man's gaze followed in his direction.

He tried flying to the right.

The man's gaze still followed in his direction.

_No way! Did I get caught by a human?_

Mitsuhide almost cried. _I step one foot into the human world, and this is what happens? Why me-_

"Hey you." The man called out.

Mitsuhide tried staying silent.

"You, the one flying in the air. Don't ignore me."

The human's rude tone made Mitsuhide frown. 

"For your information, I am a GOD. So you are treating me with a lot of disrespect right now!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get down here, will you?"

_Rude!_

Mitsuhide pouted as he flew closer to the ground, finally landing gracefully in front of the young man, his lilac robes flowing in a grand fashion from the divine wind that seemed to surround all gods.

"There. Happy?"

Mitsuhide was clearly breaking all three thousand rules of heaven right now (many of which included 'do not interact with mortals') but he didn't care.

The man smirked. Mitsuhide's heart skipped a beat. This young man was actually extremely handsome. 

"Very."

Without warning, the young man raised his hand, gently brushing it against Mitsuhide's cheek.

Mitsuhide's eyes widened, and he quickly slapped the other's hand away.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!"

"Just wanted to make sure you were real."

Mitsuhide bristled at his sentence.

"Of course I'm real! Gods are as real as cats and dogs, as well as the streams running through a forest! You just can't see us most of the time, that's all.”

The young man smoothly raised an eyebrow. “Definitely seems like it.”

Since he had been caught by this person, Mitsuhide decided he might as well become acquainted with him.

“What is your name, mortal?” _He looks kind of familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it._

“I don’t think my lowly ‘mortal’ self would interest a god such as yourself, but my name is Motochika Chousokabe.”

Mitsuhide’s eyes widened. _It’s him!_

Fate would have it that the two would meet immediately after he decided upon it- luck was surely on his side!

Examining his surroundings, Mitsuhide could see many people pass by- no one bothered to spare them (or rather, Motochika) a second glance. “That reminds me, how can you see me anyway?”

The other shrugged. “I’ve had quite a strong sixth sense since I was a child. I would see ghosts and spirits, though I don’t recall ever seeing a god…”

“...there was this one time though…”

Mitsuhide perked up. “Yes?”

“When I was a child, I once saw someone that could have been a god. Though the only thing I remember…" The other’s eyes grew soft. "...was that they wore a beautiful smile. ”

The young god face-palmed. “That could be anyone!”

Motochika laughed loudly. “You sure don’t act like a god, huh?”

"Well you don't act like a regular human." Mitsuhide frowned again. What was with this guy? A god appeared in front of him, yet he’s so chill and unfazed! They were even having a normal conversation with a little banter, for god's sake! 

He felt slightly offended. _Do I not look godly enough?_

“That reminds me- I don’t recall hearing you say your name?” Motochika asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Mitsuhide blinked. _Oh, right._ He had been so invested in conversing with Motochika that he had completely forgotten about his original mission.

The young god cleared his throat dramatically. “My name is Mitsuhide Akechi, and I am the god of love, dealing with the romantic problems of mortals and immortals alike! Through my skilful use of the fateful red string, I make relationships long-lasting and forever happy!” 

The god finished his introduction with his eyes shining. 

“....you sure did practice for this, huh?”

“How did you know?!”

Motochika chuckled. "Just a guess."

All of a sudden, the student's face grew serious. “What did you come here for anyway? I doubt gods come to the 'mortal world' for no reason.”

Mitsuhide scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, sometimes I come here for fun… hey, don’t look at me like that! I usually do do my work at home, but there are certain circumstances for my coming to the human world. Usually when people have some troubles with their love lives, such as they are in love with someone already, or there is something preventing them from getting together, and such. This time I came… for you."

Motochika blinked. “For me?”

“Yes you! I’ve been trying to get you with someone for so long! But for some reason, it doesn’t happen! Luckily, I may have a solution.”

Mitsuhide also had the ability to see the physical manifestation of the red string that flows from people. “By analysing your red string, I can possibly figure out if you’re fated to another and unravel the string for you.” This was a common problem he dealt with, when someone was already fated to another but the path was difficult to navigate.

Motochika tilted his head to the side. "Sounds good."

Taking Motochika’s left hand, Mitsuhide was surprised to find that it was slightly clammy. _So even someone as nonchalant as him can get nervous._

"I thought gods were untouchable?" Motochika teased. Ignoring his annoying comment, Mitsuhide closed his eyes and concentrated a small amount of power before opening them again. Motochika had stopped smiling and was staring at him intently- it was clear that he was also curious about his own fate.

Bringing his eyes down, Mitsuhide could clearly see the thin red string tied around Motochika’s left pinky. His eyes travelled down to the end of the red string, which looked like it was-

“CUT?!!!”


End file.
